


[浩珉]DUET

by TuiMao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

系统分配婚姻梗 半AU明星郑允浩 X烘焙师沈昌珉 时间排序有插叙

01.  
距离他们离婚还有三十天。

郑允浩昨晚的录制结束得很晚，他是带着一身风雪冷意回来的，外面下了很大的雪，他从车窗里看出去，夜幕笼罩下整个已经安睡的城市下分外宁静，车快速开过的时候眼前带着一圈荧荧反光条的交通指示牌被不停甩在了后面，远处高楼的航空灯像是呼吸一般一明一暗。郑允浩本来就不是对睡眠需求特别高的那种人，没有把今天的精力耗尽之前，通常他都不会太困。车里的音乐低声吟唱着，要仔细听才能分辨歌词。他触亮了手机屏幕，堆积在最上面的未读消息里他一眼就看到了沈昌珉的名字，上下翻了几下后他最终选择先点开了他的对话框。  
“虽然哥不回来吃晚饭，但是还是给你在冰箱里留了海鲜粥。”  
“哥不要半夜偷吃冰激凌。”  
“躲到阳台上去吃也没有用。”  
“除非你把包装纸也吃掉。”  
沈昌珉还发过来了张照片，用巧克力酱在面包球上涂了一个有着尖尖牙齿看不出是郑允浩的郑允浩。  
郑允浩无声笑了，低头捏了捏眉间的鼻梁，他飞快滑动消息，回到最上面把这几条又看了一遍并将沈昌珉发的那张照片存到了一个特定文件夹内。车停在了地下车库的电梯边，他和经纪人再一次确认了明天一直到下午都没有行程。沈昌珉给他留了玄关灯，外套上还有些晶亮的雪片一直没有化开，郑允浩抖了抖脱下来的外套架到了玄关的外用衣柜里去，衣柜里他自己整理了几套最近外出会穿的衣服，整整齐齐贴合得挂在那里，鞋子也脱下左右齐头摆到了鞋柜上。他不会再踩着外出的鞋子就冲到房间里去了，也不会再收到沈昌珉一字一句有礼有节却散发着怒气的消息了，两个人生活在一起确实会影响和改变彼此许多。  
他先去了卧室看了看睡熟的沈昌珉，郑允浩没有开灯，只是触亮了微微散发着柔和光线的床头夜灯，床头柜上闹钟清晰的数字写着两点零六分，已经是新的一天了。沈昌珉卷着所有的被子拉过了半个头滚到了郑允浩的那一侧，头发被他自己碾得乱糟糟翘着毛。他们从一开始就说好了要分床睡，但是直到最后都没有买另一张床，他捏紧了拳头指甲嵌入了掌心。  
昌珉呐，生日快乐。他在心里默默念了这一句。

郑允浩一个人坐在客厅里吃着刚热好的海鲜粥，那些热滚滚的食物滑入胃的时候他才发现他真实地饿了。他把电视机的音量调得很低，换了几次台停留在了重播的购物栏目。沈昌珉把海鲜加得很足却放了极少的盐，反而突出了食材本身的鲜味，也考虑到降低他第二天水肿的可能性——哥你也不年轻了，要好好照顾自己的饮食啊。通常他会围着他深咖色的围裙微微侧着头站在料理台那边一边吐槽着郑允浩一边仔仔细细切着食材。  
他的勺子磕到了碗底，以后他还是要习惯没有沈昌珉在他身边的日子。

郑允浩洗完澡钻进被子的时候一开始只盖了小小一角，两条长腿全露在外面，还好暖气够足。沈昌珉蜷缩着动了动，把被子顶起来像个小山包一样全往他这边拱。郑允浩又塞回去了一些轻轻拍了拍他的背，沈昌珉半梦半醒间含糊嘟囔也不知道说了什么，他那些任性打着卷的头发在枕头上来回磨蹭，弄得郑允浩颈间一阵压不下去的痒意，他卷着被子翻了个身面朝着天花板，沈昌珉得了空档立刻将一条手臂甩了过来压在了他胸口上，郑允浩悄悄朝外挪了一点，曲着手臂枕在头下，心里想着不知道要花多久才能再一次习惯一个人睡。

他从好几天起就盘算着这天中午和沈昌珉去吃火锅，带沈昌珉去吃肉可能是最合他心意的生日礼物。他们从包厢出来的时候直接走了员工电梯，婚姻分配系统虽然无法反抗，但是嫉妒依然会像恶毒的蔓藤一样包围心脏消磨掉一切理智——总是有疯狂的粉会知道他所有的行径，沈昌珉的烘焙店也多了比以前翻倍增长的客人，有人是出于好奇，也有人带着恶意，郑允浩在自己力所能及的范围之内想护得沈昌珉周全。  
他把棒球帽拿了下来对着电梯镜子理了理头发，沈昌珉在他身后轻笑了一声———哥还是那么爱自己。他们同居的那间屋子，客厅和书房挂满了郑允浩大大小小的舞台照和画像，他们两个人仅有的一张合照，在市政厅注册的那张被郑允浩放在书桌上对着他的座位，他稍一抬眼就能看到。身高相当，颜值对等，性格迥然却三观一致，从他第一次见到沈昌珉开始就几乎都相信了系统当时显示匹配程度的PEFECTLY MATCHED，只是在这个时代，婚配系统已经几乎成了形同虚设的陈旧产物。就像沈昌珉说的，人类本来就是生存在这一颗孤独星球上的孤独生物，伴侣本来就是可有可无的附加值东西。郑允浩想起最初遇到的时候他说的这些，关车门的动作也更用力了些。在这点上他持保留意见，沈昌珉性格里冷静却又真实睿智得过分的那一面让他至今有些棘手。

系统给予任何一对伴侣的时间是一年，如果在一年之内，双方毫无火花且认同应该终止这段婚姻，那他们就自由了，不仅可以选择保持单身，还能跳过系统自由选择结婚伴侣。在这段系统婚姻之前，所有的自由恋爱都不被允许进入到婚姻。所以有很多人在经过系统指定后，和对方协商契约婚姻关系而非真实婚姻来达到之后自由选择目的。再后来几乎变成了约定俗成的习惯，他们就是这样的伴侣之一。郑允浩没有问过沈昌珉是否有想真正在一起的人，看起来不像有不代表真的没有，沈昌珉或许比他想象的更注重隐私。而他因为工作关系经常在好几个地方之间飞来飞去，或短或长的停留，即使他待在国内，能在一起相处的时间也很有限。  
只是郑允浩从被动接受这段婚姻，到慢慢习惯和喜欢在两个人共同的休息日和沈昌珉窝在沙发上看些老掉牙的爱情电影或者过期漫画，他不经意瞥到一眼日光里沈昌珉踩在地板上随着背景音乐打着节奏的脚趾，心里有个地方像忽然空了一块，在难以言状的柔软里无限下坠。他们可以有一搭没一搭闲聊着剧情一直到起初暖融融拥着他们的太阳完全没了踪影，沈昌珉再伸着懒腰到冰箱里翻翻有什么可以做一道快手餐的，亦或者是两个人匆匆披了外套去街角的日式拉面店吃拉面。

沈昌珉在被他的保姆车送到了烘焙店，临下车的时候又抬高了些音量喊了他一声——哥你今天走神得厉害，喊了你两声都没回应，不要搞得太累哦。他关上车门的间隙看到郑允浩眼神复杂地朝他点了点头。他没有告诉郑允浩今天他就没有打算去店里，他前几天就预定了个今天的雕花课程。沈昌珉热衷根据自己的兴趣和喜好去学习新鲜事物，那种攻克和掌握的感觉像是进化了一层又一层。没有什么一开始就完美的人，无非都是在一点点努力完善自己而已。

距离他们结婚还有100天。  
沈昌珉最早得知他的结婚对象的时候根本没有在意，他以为是系统故障或者什么病毒邮件。直到他再一次收到了市政厅发来的确认邮件，附件里附上了郑允浩的一切公民信息，通知三个月后他们需要到市政厅来登记注册文件。他仔细地拍掉了手上的面粉，打电话给他在市政厅上班的后辈，直到对方再三向他保证整个系统确实是市政厅自行开发研究并运行了数十年不断优化，并没有假手于任何外包机构，纯粹是基于匹配算法而得出的结论，甚至对方还偷偷给他拍下了他反复验证演示沈昌珉和郑允浩存在于数据库中的系统配对文件。他挂了电话后重重叹了一口气，他只想平安无事地度过这一年，沈昌珉根本没有考虑过对方到底是个什么样的人，大概率总是平凡的，万万没想到他正中了那极小概率的可能性，毕竟不认识郑允浩的人可能实在是没几个，而他对于他的认知仅停留在等红绿灯的时候，在十字路口的超大型商场的大屏上会看到的人而已——他离他的生活实在是太遥远陌生了。

沈昌珉的雕花课程进行得比他预料得还要顺利，他只失败了一个橘子就基本可以拿捏住手指需要施加的力气大小了，他把他的成品们排在木板上列队一行拍了照，虽还不是十分精细，却非常有质朴可爱的感觉。沈昌珉把用火龙果刻的花装进了保鲜盒想要拿回去带给郑允浩——哥，这是给你的离婚礼物——这样么……他想着要用开玩笑的调侃语气，胸口像被猛锤了一下有些发闷，只好死死地抓紧了藏着他那朵花的购物袋借力。  
不知道以后还会不会有其他人和郑允浩一样，几乎没有味觉一般称赞所有他做的食物。  
也不知道以后还会不会有其他人和郑允浩一样，会接下他那些任性又直球的话梗并好好地，温柔以待地回球给他。

距离他们离婚还有三十天。


	2. Chapter 2

[浩珉]DUET[番外一]  
才写了CH1就有了番外？？？自己也很疑惑了  
====================  
01  
番外一 婚后观察日记

距离婚礼日已经过去了180天

Side A

驱车前往下一个通告的拍摄地差不多需要一个多小时，窗外的街景不停朝身后奔去。郑允浩交叉双手自然垂在大腿上原本想眯一会，睡神却始终没有降临。他拨弄了下大腿紧绷着那处的毛边，之前那一块污渍被沈昌珉祛除得干干净净已经看不到一点痕迹了。

他触亮了手机屏幕，翻到浏览器里储存的那个网址，他刚自动登录就不出意料地提示有着几十个回复和引用。每次点开那些未读信息的时候总是有点兴奋和期待的，只是不知道为什么他渐渐收到都是“好羡慕这样的相处模式啊”“你们真的没有在婚后恋爱吗”“我怎么觉得你真的是来秀恩爱的？”诸如此类的评论。尽管郑允浩一遍又一遍认真地回复每一个人他只是来互相学习和分享契约夫夫生活经历的，但还是有越来越多人希望他们真的走到一起。大约人在疲惫的时候，很容易陷入到某种难以言状的情绪里，他也有些怀疑是否自己倾吐的那些是否早就代入了太多他的主观意识。

一开始郑允浩对于如何和另一个人生活在同一个屋檐下真的内心茫然，他沿袭了自己一个人住的时候的那些习惯。如果忘记拿什么东西他一定就这样踩着外出的鞋子就进屋了。沈昌珉会不声不响马上把他踩过的地方擦一遍。他也习惯在很晚的时候洗澡，借着水汽一边洗一边唱歌，浴室本身封闭环绕结构使得声音会听起来很有空灵立体效果。他挤牙膏也不怎么讲究，有时候洗澡幅度稍大了些洗手台的台面上还有些积水。沈昌珉踩着拖鞋穿了白色袜子在他用完卫生间后进来，低头看着自己的指尖慢慢染了水渍，再默默退了出去。次数多了，郑允浩不仅收到了沈昌珉那些看起来口吻尊敬却字里行间充满了“你快给我改了”意思的连发信息，也感觉到了在他背后默默升起的寒意。

他开始留意自己那些或许会打乱了沈昌珉生活节奏的举动，也搜索到了这个人流量非常大的留言板，都是一些对契约婚姻充满吐槽和倾诉烦恼的帖子，也有人分享有效又保留个人空间的相处方法。那时候他们刚开始同居生活还没有过去多久。郑允浩注册了一个像僵尸号一样的ID，头像、资料一概没有，只小心翼翼开了个“我可能惹怒了契约对象，但他却一直留着我送他的第一件礼物”的贴，他细碎地一条条列举了那些他们生活中的琐事，和他与沈昌珉极与极的个性差异，他不是有怨言，只是那些不能和熟人说的话，却可以一股脑儿的对着陌生人倾吐出来，末了附上了一张他之前拍的沈昌珉钥匙上挂着的小桃子挂件。郑允浩很小心地只拍了局部，却依然看得清半透明的桃子造型挂件上原本有着的表情已经磨蹭得模糊不清了，挂绳也不是粉粉嫩嫩的颜色了。它已经不怎么好看了，沈昌珉却没有取下它，郑允浩很偶尔的看到他拿出钥匙开门的时候，心里都会随着那晃动的挂件也轻微起了一阵风浪。他还贴了另一张吃得干干净净的空碗照片，写了配字是——他做的饭真的很好吃。那是沈昌珉在他连续排满三天行程连轴转的时候“顺带”分了他的鲍鱼粥，他至今可以立刻回想起沈昌珉翻过来凳子，抱着椅背坐在他对面满意地看他火速干完了那碗粥，他拉长了衣袖盖着手背，只露了一半指关节，虽然逆了光，郑允浩却看到他笑得完全眯起的双眼后那有些可爱的细小眼纹。

他也不知道为什么在一堆描述他们那些琐碎的生活片段之后分享了这两段和这两张照片，大概他内心深处还是有个声音在说着可能他们之间的磨合度并没有那么糟糕，他也想要有一些这样的认同感。郑允浩本意只是诉说，并没有指望得到多大回应，以为他的帖子会像一叶小舟被众多高浪卷走吞噬沉没一样，谁料几小时后他结束行程在回去的车上翻看手机的时候，程序自动提醒了他有着新回复，他点开看的时候被消息数惊了一下，多得是诸如“这是先抑后扬的写手骗赞贴吧”“再多说一点，感觉得到了治愈”“你没有发现你们已经被互相影响了吗”“不再是纯粹的契约关系了吧”“你明明是哥为什么总是被弟弟牵着鼻子走了呢”——他仔细看了每一条回复，那天车里放着的那首歌，歌手的嗓音带着些慵懒性感的沙哑，在密闭环境中让他有了一些醉酒了一样的晕头转向，他过了很久才后知后觉的发现，那是一种难以察觉的，自他内心深处升上来的快乐而已。

郑允浩在海外行程的时候，看帖回帖发帖会频繁一些，通告结束不论早晚回去海外住处，好像都不再那么轻易接受那种冷淡清净的感觉了，这里既没有他熟悉的朋友们，也没有——沈昌珉，沈昌珉不论什么时候都会给他留玄关灯，在后面这个念想浮上心头的时候，他承认他或许是有点被自己吓到了。他还会给他留宵夜，虽然发的消息里都说的是顺手做的剩菜并不是特意为哥准备的，但十有八九都是郑允浩爱吃的东西。他从来没有刻意说过自己的喜好，只是不知道何时对方细心观察到了。郑允浩也在留言板上说过这个，但那些客观理性的分析击碎了他那些刚萌生的快乐“对方是餐饮从业者吧，观察别人的饮食取向很可能是职业习惯”

他很轻易地就会被这些破坏了心情，在冗长的一个人前行的岁月里，在困住双腿难以前进的泥泞地里，不给自己的信念树上一堵堵坚不可摧的高墙壁垒是不行的，郑允浩已经很习惯屏蔽那些负面的信息。但这是他从来没有应对过的，有些棘手的情况——在沈昌珉的问题上，他好像渐渐变得不那么像自己了。

Side B

沈昌珉在2个月前开了一个推特账号，正确来说应该是比他之前注册了个号偶尔看看朋友们发的东西而言，不怎么像僵尸号的号。他用那个旧账号看趋势话题的时候，发现了有个热点话题是吐槽契约婚姻对象，简直是五花八门大开眼界。然而他觉得他家里住着的那个有过之而无不及。

一开始他真的是有怨念，沈昌珉会装作无事发生替郑允浩都打扫了，但好像不出一会又恢复了原样，他们的生活区域全部重合，他根本没有办法做出彻底切割。他拍了一张郑允浩洗完澡后甩得满地满洗手台的那些飞溅出来的水珠，配了“不知道的还以为是龙王降临了我家的浴室”的文字，一字不漏地打上tag上传了上去。隔天他再去看的时候，为数不多的几个小红心反而让他有些安心。事实上，沈昌珉发上去后就有些后悔了，现代人侦查能力太强了，如果一不小心就发现这是他在吐槽郑允浩，他最避而远之的麻烦就要缠身了。

这个念头被郑允浩大早上在客厅开着音乐跳舞给吹得消散不见一点踪影，郑允浩起来的时候倒是轻手轻脚——可是不论使用手段如何，都还是把沈昌珉吵醒了。他光着上身抓抓头毛，躺到沙发上郑允浩的观众席中间那只一人大的熊身上，两只手牢牢抱紧了毛茸茸的熊腿，恭喜他自己，不用买票就可以占据了“内场”最好的那个位置躺着不动了。郑允浩一边道歉说着昌珉呐哥对不起你，一边因为有了真实的观众更来劲了一些，一曲末了沈昌珉伸着两只手臂毫无感情地拍拍手，再挣扎着半爬起来依靠着熊举了两只熊爪拍拍手。他是真心觉得郑允浩哪怕还没洗脸穿着睡衣光着脚也是有着巨星光彩的，只是他还没有清醒的身体分不出什么能量给郑允浩应援什么的。再睡也是不能的了，他爬起来打算做一顿丰盛点的早饭，给食材拍照的时候，拍到了一点电视的边框，但他很小心的没有放到画面——“嗷呜这个人一大早就爬起来跳舞了”

这几个月间沈昌珉开始更地有些频繁了。从一个隐蔽的小号，变得慢慢有更多人关注和转推。他搞不懂明明都是一些犀利的吐槽和配图，为什么会有那么多人说着有趣和有爱。

“眼巴巴地看我吃夜宵，问他要不要来一口，结果全吃完了”——空碗里一点汤汁都没剩下

“自己也有个鸡腿，为什么非要抢我的呢”——他的纸盒里只留下一些炸鸡碎屑

“结了婚的好处，可能是叫夜宵有人买单”——披萨盒出现在这条的配图

“有人节食期半夜吃了三个冰激凌”——垃圾桶里掩饰在纸巾下三个空壳包装

“为什么自己的内裤又挂在了别人的骨盆上（生气）”——拆了新内裤的空盒

“啊上厕所又不关门了”——门脚边他放了一只张大嘴怒吼状的恐龙对着门里面

“乔装来了店里，装作不认识的样子来结账，结果还是第二天早上两个人一起吃掉”——托盘里一大堆面包

“好像在有些领域得到了共鸣”——书架上排列着漫画和电影DVD

“有了新相机，因为他把我的弄掉到水里去了”——对着新相机的取景视窗拍了一张

“啊知道了开那么多瓶水但都没怎么喝的原因了，是有点悲伤的理由”——好几瓶都没喝完的水错开排列在桌上

原来那是他的PTSD

那一条之后他有好几天都没有更新，沈昌珉承认或许他对郑允浩了解的还不够多，或许他苛求他的有点多。郑允浩并没有告诉他这个，是来他烘焙店打工的大学生闲聊中告诉他的。他对流行音乐和偶像文化都有些脱节。

沈昌珉忽然胸口有些紧绷的难过，是因为他自己在足够了解郑允浩之前而轻易做出了判断。他好几次对着郑允浩抱怨不要混喝了自己的水，也不要开那么多瓶却不喝完。郑允浩在有些恍惚的神情之后会连连道歉或者只是对他笑笑。如果他够细心，会发现郑允浩慢慢地把其他的都改了，唯独这个。

即使他们是要半年后分道扬镳的陌生人——他们或许已经称不上是陌生人了，他对郑允浩或许也不够温和宽容。沈昌珉把要发给郑允浩的消息删了又写，前前后后编辑了好几遍，好像最终生成的文字都不足以表达他现在的感受。

——哥以后要喝我的水，如果没有对着嘴，我会假装不知道的

郑允浩或许在录影中，并没有立刻回复他，他最终还是摸上了那个号，除去一堆询问怎么不再更新的消息，有一个人的回复像回声一样一直在他脑海中回响——因为你们变得越来越亲密了吧，才可以有那么多想吐槽想说的。

沈昌珉曲着膝盖缩在沙发里，脚趾吧嗒吧嗒蹭着沙发，漫无目的的调着台，天色已经完全暗下去了，他从窗后可以看到一抹靛青色的天际，他停在了郑允浩的画面上，着是他第一次真正观赏郑允浩的舞台。他的呼吸骤然紧促了起来，灯光从顶端笼罩流泻下来，推过去的特写郑允浩眉眼之间自信和嚣张交融在一起，抓住了他的心脏。

他的手机不合时宜的亮了起来，发来消息的人还依然在他的电视机里散发魅力。

——我知道了，今天我们出去吃饭吧^ ^

——昌珉呐，对哥过于的温柔了，我大概要喜欢上昌珉了。

沈昌珉一把抓了手机藏到靠枕下面去了。

不要说这种似是而非的话啊。

距离他们离婚还有185天。


	3. Chapter 3

02.  
他们结婚的当天

结婚后的第二天郑允浩就要直飞海外，他几乎是拎包入住的，结婚当晚他道着歉和沈昌珉说他可能先要用洗手间以便明天大清早的行程，沈昌珉歪着脑袋对着镜子松了他的领结，那一根黑色绸带贴着脖颈滑下来挂在纤细的脖子上，弯着眼睛笑得睫毛簇成浓浓一排——哥你住酒店呢。郑允浩愣了一下，不知道是因为镜子里沈昌珉好看的倒影还是他明显带着开玩笑语气的轻快话音。

他们睡在了一张床上，在那之前他说了他可以去睡客厅里的沙发，那算不得什么，再艰难的日子也不是没有经历过。沈昌珉晶亮的眼里露出了点困惑，继而很果断地拒绝了他的要求——哥不是明天还有行程么，还是好好休息吧。这其实还不是他通常睡觉的点，但一考虑到早起的问题，他还是卷了被子试着入眠。沈昌珉洗漱后爬上床的时候，看到郑允浩中规中矩地侧睡在他那一半，中间留有的距离清晰得像不可逾越的界线，他抿着下唇觉得有点好笑，然而他躺下来的时候觉得不怎么好笑。他浑身的骨头像被碾压过一样散了架瘫软在床上，虽然说是契约关系，但在这个不得不举办的、带着很浓重营业风格的婚宴问题上，两个人在低调和简约上达成了共识，但双方的父母依然留有传统观念和意识，郑允浩的职业需求也使得他们不得不办了一次小规模的鸡尾酒会来答谢那些事业上的关系者。

要是他往日一个人睡，如果累着了他就会哎呦哎呦一个人发些莫名的声音滚来滚去，现在他只能有些僵硬地朝天躺平，郑允浩的身体顺着呼吸的自然节奏轻微起伏着，沈昌珉还是对和对方达成民事伴侣关系这件事无法消化。他们按照郑允浩的律师签了婚前财产公证，却依然有着一切行政上、医疗上和各种各样的权利与义务，他不知道郑允浩是如何那么顺利和迅速就接受这件事的，至少他看起来适应性比他好许多。他脑海中各种细枝末节的想法一个接着一个，飞速运转明晰得如同白天，身体却很疲惫，两者在疯狂拉锯中，意识慢慢沉下去的时候，他有个模糊的念头浮了上来——还好明天估计他还没醒郑允浩就飞走了，他也不用纠结做早饭要不要给他带一份了。

距离他们结婚已经过去了45天

头一个月郑允浩的行程几乎有一大半在海外各个地方辗转，新专辑的MV拍摄和FM相继进行，各种前期筹划工作和落地执行之中的各种细节深究，他的工作和生活井然有序一切照旧，让他产生了还是独身一人的错觉。直到拍宣传照的时候，追光灯照到了他无名指上的银环，那一圈透着光亮简简单单的朴素戒指，他想起来了他已经有了个民事伴侣。

工作结束回国的当天，经纪人和助理把郑允浩和他的一部分行李一起打包到沈昌珉公寓的时候，他想了下，他结婚后回到家里的次数，一只手内也数得出来。他们在经过多方商量斟酌后选择住在沈昌珉的家里，沈昌珉的家装风格和社区安保意外地比他这个顶级艺人还紧跟时代一些。他给他带了礼物，MV拍摄外景地在当地一个风景区内，他入乡随俗地去逛了物产店，那种半透胶质淡淡橘粉色的小桃子，点缀在翠绿色的编织绳下，背后还有个粉色织锦质地的祈愿符衬着，他没有再仔细看第二眼就买了下来，他不知道怎么去解释他内心觉得这个小小软软的可爱挂件和沈昌珉给他的印象安全契合。

他回去的时候沈昌珉正巧在家，只穿了条居家裤，还卷高了裤管露着纤细的脚踝，半蹲着用无线吸尘器仔仔细细清理着沙发脚下。经纪人和他打了个招呼，替郑允浩放下行李就走了，日光从落地窗里映进来，他才注意到沈昌珉的身材练得很好。沈昌珉放下吸尘器，垂下了手挡在腰间，脚趾不自然地蜷缩起来，郑允浩用欣赏的目光把他从下到上扫了一遍，才发现他耳朵慢慢红了起来，几乎是血一般的颜色了——或许是他的视线过于炙热了。他分了些神去随身的背包里掏那个挂件，店员用淡紫色的包装纸裹了一圈，躺在他摊开的掌心里有些意外的迷你。

——这是给昌珉的礼物。是我这次去过的地方的记忆。

那一瞬间郑允浩看见沈昌珉那双漂亮的眼睛亮了起来，他的心湖里像被一根柔软又带着微小细绒的羽毛搅了一整圈，漾开了一圈又一圈波浪，他觉得这件衣服或许有些小了，胸口闷得有些紧绷。沈昌珉伸手接过了礼物，郑允浩看见他的指甲修得又圆又短，透着健康的光泽，那一枚银色的圆环好好地待在他的无名指上。

郑允浩忽然有些没由来的高兴——沈昌珉哪怕一个人在家，也没有摘下它。

沈昌珉轻轻地拆开了纸袋，他低着眼把那一小颗桃子在掌心翻来覆去观察，半透红的小挂件滴溜溜在他手心打滚。郑允浩心里有点慌，这种东西送给和他一般的成年男子是不是过于孩子气了。沈昌珉抬起头来和他对上视线，他抿了抿嘴，轻叹了口气又弯着嘴角笑了起来，郑允浩再一次在心里赞叹他的眼睛真的是难以言喻的漂亮，像透着穿越了整个宇宙的星光，又仿佛春池过了涟漪，搅着人心难以平静。

沈昌珉朝着他翻转掌心，那手柔软纤细，只略微有细小的刀痕旧伤，比郑允浩的小上许多，和沈昌珉的身高看着并不符合似的。

——哥看看上面的字。

郑允浩才发现桃子背面的粉色护身符上绣了字。

安产顺利。

啊！郑允浩懊恼地嚎叫了一声，为自己当时的仓促和快速决断不好意思起来，抬手就要去抓沈昌珉掌心的桃子。沈昌珉比他动作还快些，立刻合上了手指将那颗圆滚滚的粉色小桃子包在了手心。他用力过猛一时又收不回来，沈昌珉的手指被他捏了两道红痕，他却没有在意，拎着护身符的绳子摇晃着那桃子和护身符。

——虽然哥再怎么努力我应该也是用不上这个护身符的，但送给别人的东西怎么还能要回去。

沈昌珉鼓着嘴巴想忍着笑，他卧蚕后延着小小的笑纹出卖了他，那浓密乌黑色一排的睫毛因为笑得过于用力而簇在了一起。

郑允浩心里和颈后的热度都在慢慢上升，沈昌珉光着上身调侃他的时候却依然笑得一脸纯情，可是他开的玩笑却不怎么纯情。

他咳了咳有些干痒的嗓子想要转移话题，他确实也是认真要和沈昌珉商量这件事，“有个节目策划会到家里拍一些生活方面的素材，昌珉如果可以出镜的话……”节目组和他们团队确认议程的时候，提到了如果可以拍一些他私下居家生活的片段会很容易提升好感度，而最近热议的点就在于郑允浩和沈昌珉的新婚。如果沈昌珉可以适当配合出镜，那既可以满足观众好奇，也能制造更多的话题，只要把握好度和点。

他一开口沈昌珉基本就猜到了那更深层的郑允浩没有说出来的这些话，艺人的宣传很重要的就在于不断制造话题。相应的，沈昌珉就不得不需要展露他一部分的隐私，不过或许这样会减少那些源源不断到他店里探店的人好奇之心。

“可以，那哥记得把我的出场费结一下。”沈昌珉从衣架上随手滑下来一件浅色针织衫，伸着两只手缩在里面一下子套上脑袋，左右扭了几下挣扎着钻了出来，一头软软的头发中间还胡乱翘着一撮。他站在背光的地方，衣服好容易才从胸腹滑了下去，笑起来露着的兔牙看起来一脸心无芥蒂的可爱样子。

郑允浩的视线顺着他的动作上下飘忽移动，最终定在他很好看的笑眼上，他想可能他不需要什么所谓刻意表现的默契和亲密感，这样不就已经很好了么？

距离他们离婚还有29天。

郑允浩把拍摄现场的道具鹿拿回了家，他一直觉得餐桌后那排放装饰品的架子太空了一些，不够他喜欢热热闹闹的标准，他一直陆陆续续把他工作和旅行途中带回来的纪念品放在那里，沈昌珉一开始会嫌弃他破坏了冷淡风的家装风格，却又总在郑允浩不注意的时候一个人偷偷一组组地摆放那些东西的造型，搞得像小剧场一样有了画面感。再后来他也开始把他的那些玻璃柜里钢铁侠手办搬了过来，开始不厌其烦地给那些玩具擦灰。郑允浩把那头木纹质感很好的鹿摆在了最前方，他轻轻触了下它短短一团尾巴，心里想下个月他离开这里的时候，昌珉不知道还想不想要它。

他们的这个以一周年计算的爱巢，慢慢囤积了过多的象征了两个人的虎与鹿。一开始是没有什么特别意义的，来他们家录制节目的时候，节目组策划为了亲和可爱又不至于过分“秀恩爱”的目的，为两个人各自选了老虎与幼鹿图案的TEE，以日常打扮代入自然又不至于招人反感的情侣衫效应。后来那件衣服反而成了沈昌珉的常穿居家服，简单的风过叶落，幼鹿回归森林之感，清新朴实，符合沈昌珉的美学和人生哲学——片刻沉浸其中的欣赏美景过后，懂得汲取那段回忆美好之处，却也能放手回到更平凡的生活中去。那屁股朝外的鹿，也很像他们闹别扭的时候，沈昌珉背对着他吸溜泡面却理也不理他的样子。郑允浩会把音乐再调得响一点，仿佛这样就能引起沈昌珉些许注意，但对方只是眼皮都不抬一下捧着碗把最后一口汤汁都喝得干干净净，推了推椅子转身就跑去刷碗。一曲终了，郑允浩蹲在客厅的地板上大喘气，空气里还是沈昌珉那碗的麻辣烫味泡面的味道散不去。他的袜子破了一个小洞，索性一屁股坐在地上，用指尖抠着那边缘，纱线松了下来，搞得它越拉越大。这次不知道沈昌珉会过多久才理他，他没法生沈昌珉气，仿佛搞坏了一双袜子就可以小小发泄他的郁闷一样。郑允浩早就计划好了要怎么夸一下沈昌珉把面煮得软硬刚刚好，如果沈昌珉邀请他吃泡面的话。

门锁落下的声音把他从回忆里拉了出来，或许这个时间节点了他不应该再拿有着对方象征意义的东西回来，对沈昌珉或许是什么很沉重的心理负担了。沈昌珉拎着装满了采购回来食物的购物袋轻轻放在门边，脱了外套架好径直朝他走来。他的头发最近长得有一些长了，抬手一撩依然有几缕从他光洁饱满的额头上滑下来，沈昌珉翘着手指把那些柔软的碎发顺到了耳后，几乎是擦过郑允浩身体一般垂下手来弹了弹那只小鹿的屁股——哥你的手一直放在屁股上呢。

他离郑允浩不过短短一凑过去就能吻到的距离，郑允浩该死地只想把架子上的东西都扫到地上，将他按在那里把他最近一直在梦里对沈昌珉做的那些事情变成现实。

距离他们离婚还有29天。


	4. Chapter 4

距离他们结婚已经60天。

摄制组进场了，在家里各个角落安装了摄像头，甚至包括冰箱里和淋浴房，尽管节目组的合约里写明会严格控制拍摄时间和做好后期剪辑画面。如果说有什么值得庆幸的话，为了营造那种自然不做作的生活感，不会有几个摄影师扛着机器盯着他们的一举一动。直到这一刻，郑允浩是有一些发自内心的歉疚。他是想到什么就去做的人，就像他走路也过于无视周围一切一样横冲直撞，达到目的后他回望才会意识到这一路上那些被他连带伤害到的人与事。在共同生活的两个月和婚前被系统配对后但几乎没怎么见面的日子里，他意识到沈昌珉是个非常重视隐私和保护自己生活的人。家里装满了摄像头连他都觉得十分在意，更何况从来未曾被聚光灯洗礼的沈昌珉会有诸多不便。

但沈昌珉表现得比他想象的要镇定和平静许多。播出内容通常会从第二天早晨开始切，但是前一晚他们已经睡在镜头下了。他躺着翻手机里的照片，他们在市政厅注册登记的那张真的是拍得绝佳，所以床头柜，客厅书房里都摆了，并不光是为了拍摄效果。那时候不过还是陌生人，但不知道为何，他和沈昌珉的气场融合得非常好，出片效果甚至骗过了照相机。沈昌珉揉了揉吹干了带了点卷的头发，只穿了睡裤就从浴室里出来了。郑允浩放下手机，推了推金边眼镜却依然有点心神不宁，干脆取下来搁在床头柜上。  
“昌珉呐，这样太危险了，明天还是穿好睡衣出来吧。”  
沈昌珉舔了舔有点干的嘴唇，一手依然在拍拍头顶过于蓬松的头发企图让它们服帖下来，没有想明白到底怎么危险了。放松全身躺倒到床上那种小小回弹带来的快乐，让他一下子忘了郑允浩的怪话。脚抵着被子用力舒展身体伸了个懒腰，伴随着喉咙里发出舒服的叽里咕噜声，他在床上碾来碾去直到他的手捶到了郑允浩的下巴。  
“啊……”  
沈昌珉赶紧翻了个身贴着郑允浩爬起来去揉郑允浩的脸。他仰着头睁大眼一脸询问郑允浩的担心样子，让郑允浩觉得更危险了，更何况从他的角度看过去，沈昌珉毫无戒心软软伏着身体，光裸的后背因为姿势还偶有未干的水珠滑了下去。郑允浩一把抓住他的手移开，把被沈昌珉蹭到了一边的被子扯过来给他盖上。沈昌珉从一脸茫然到恍然大悟，从郑允浩的钳制里抽出手来，自嘲笑笑，裹紧了被子一翻身，屁股对着郑允浩，“哦对，哥的脸是重要的财产。”  
“不是那个意思，昌珉。”郑允浩摸了摸鼻子，左右挪了两下钻进他自己的被子，他希望他有点起来的那个部位快点平息下去。他若不是知道沈昌珉没有那个意思，是绝对不会相信成年男子是会有这样撩而不自知的天真的。或许沈昌珉也是有些故意的？

郑允浩在是与不是的胡思乱想里慢慢沉到梦里去，沈昌珉打开电动窗帘日光晒进来的时候，他还半梦半醒，双眼朦胧还不太睁得开——啊，沈昌珉果然还是光着上身。他翻了个身滚到了床中央背对着过于色气的画面。他们在睡觉这件事上，相性都好得过分，他甚至都开始怀疑婚姻配对系统是不是在他们家里都按了针孔，不然他们一个人习惯睡左侧，另一个人喜欢挨右侧都能如此契合。  
沈昌珉早晨洗漱过后会先打一些果汁或者山药蜂蜜牛奶，然后淘米煮汤做早饭，他没有工作的上午有幸蹭到过几次。郑允浩爬起来坐在床上抓抓脑袋，告诉自己现在已经是运作画面了，他要去客厅提醒沈昌珉不要再像昨天刚布置好那样光着睡在那只熊上滚来滚去了。他们之间的尺度很难把握拿捏，既不能过分生疏显得尴尬，也不能过于亲密，嫉妒的粉会给他和沈昌珉都带来麻烦。节目组给出的建议是，最好表现得像合住室友。  
室友。  
是啊，不然呢，他们还能是什么别的关系，朋友都说不上吧。郑允浩打了个哈欠往客厅走，自己都说不清看着沈昌珉在餐桌边摆盘的胸口那种暖融融的感觉究竟是为什么。

距离他们离婚还有1天。  
郑允浩在楼下的便利店冷柜前犹豫了好一会，决定把所有的啤酒都拿两罐。结账的时候他有些分神，抓着一大袋子啤酒出了店。他点了根烟吸了几口就抖了烟灰碾在脚下，沈昌珉不喜欢他带着一身烟味回去，他没有立刻上楼，等身上的味道散了些去。风已经有点暖了，街对面的广告旗被吹得呼啦啦作响，背阴处的台阶上长了一排青绿色的苔藓，天际一线都晕着水彩一样的暖橘色调子。  
他不是个细心和拘于小节的人，共同生活真的不知道究竟能为对方做出多少让步，大概沈昌珉某种程度上驯服了他。沈昌珉生他气的时候不会直接出击，郑允浩过去逗他的时候他就会忍不住笑，他一贯会用“我不是要哥改变什么”为开头，后面跟着接连不断言语流利的数落。  
奇怪的是，他记得这种那种沈昌珉讨厌的事情，记得沈昌珉生气的时候瞪着眼睛咬住下唇下颚用力的样子，却记不起他喜欢喝什么啤酒，他甚至记不起他们冰箱里储存着什么下酒小菜和饮料，也记不起他们的牙膏是不是要挤完了，更记不起沈昌珉前两天穿了哪件衣服。郑允浩没有留心过这些，因为已经太习以为常，太过于融入他的生活，像一张细密的网，织入他们所有的生活细节，再挣脱却是很难。

他回去的时候沈昌珉已经在拖过去的小桌上摆好了下酒的零食，两腿盘起坐在落地玻璃前的摇椅里了。沈昌珉挣扎着扭过来看了看他，椅子吱呀吱呀前后晃得更厉害了。阴影遮住了郑允浩半个脸，他看不清他脸上的神情，也没有追问他怎么那么久才上来。沈昌珉如果想问，那可以问的东西实在太多了。他一直提醒自己，他们不是那种他可以追问的关系，他知道郑允浩其实有时候在暗自消化他们之间无足轻重的分歧，他不会表现出来也不会说出口，这就变成了沈昌珉觉得他很帅气的地方。这桩系统婚姻让他意识到，渐渐由两个独立个体而变成一个共同体是多么自然又不可抵抗。  
郑允浩坐在他对面，从袋子里拿出来一罐又一罐，看着沈昌珉慢慢睁大眼，他没有停下手里的动作但抢着说了理由，“因为不知道昌珉喜欢什么，所以都给卖了。”沈昌珉没有说什么，只是伸手和他一起往外拿，快拿空了他才看到压在下面的那张卡片，他还没来得及伸手去拿郑允浩一下子重重按住他的手，塑料袋一阵稀里哗啦乱响，“明天再看吧。”他一直按着沈昌珉没有松开，郑允浩的力气大得惊人，沈昌珉动了动被他压着发白的手指骨节连声应允了他。

郑允浩抽回手，单手开了罐啤酒递给他，他这才意识到他又替他做了决定。他不知道沈昌珉喜欢什么却擅自做了选择，说他有过于旺盛的控制欲也好，他还是做不到马上和他划清界限。

比起系统那些冷冰冰的数字，我更相信我和昌珉的相遇是一种命运。

郑允浩刚才在楼下迟迟没与上来还有一个原因是，他提着一大袋子啤酒一直逛到下一条街的尽头才在一家毫不起眼的文具店里找到了一张最朴素的卡片，借了笔写下了这句忽然在他脑内闪现的话。是的，他在那一大堆花哨的，过时的卡片里翻了半天才挑到这张，闪躲过了若干上面有英文我爱你和铺天盖地玫瑰之类的，他不能再犯“安产顺利”那种错了。

他们只开了最暗的灯，沈昌珉光着脚踩在座椅边缘，缩成一团窝在摇椅里，拉长了他上衣的袖子盖住了手背，咕咚咕咚灌着自己。空了的铝罐擦过玻璃桌子的声音把郑允浩拉回来了些，沈昌珉永远不知道他喝酒上了些头微醺未醉的样子是什么样的，可是他知道。他红了的眼角会湿润含着泪，但并不会落下来，只显得那双漂亮的眼睛更透一些，失了一半神，也卸下了一半防御，带了些嗔意望着他，仿佛郑允浩现在没有伸手撸一撸他的头发都是郑允浩的错。  
——或许我还会忍不住吻他。郑允浩心里这么想着，捏扁了桌上那个空罐子。  
如果他是个足够清醒的成年人，他就应该知道，现在不是开始，而是结束。  
沈昌珉啪得一声又开了一罐，他们没有说话，落地玻璃后透着半轮月亮，天空是化不开的墨青色。  
沈昌珉在他面前慢慢摊开手，手心里却是一轮。  
他摘下了结婚戒指。  
那一圈发着冷光的银色金属。  
郑允浩怔住了，头皮有些发麻。  
“我想了下，还是今天就还给哥吧。”  
沈昌珉垂着头没有看他，他看不清他的神色。  
郑允浩没有伸手去接，各种念头四面八方像涌过来的海浪一样吞没了他。  
他沉默了很久，看见落地玻璃映着自己没有任何表情的脸。  
“昌珉留着吧。”  
他努力想让自己的话语里带些调侃的笑意好掩盖这难以言喻的心情，却怎么都装不下去。  
“也是，怎么会想要留着它。”  
没有必要留着已经要结束的契约关系的所属物，他不该又替他做决定，把这个像枷锁一样的戒指强加与他。  
他还想用这个圈住他么，给自己留个线头，顺着那条线再捕获到他么。  
他伸手过去的时候，看到自己手上那一圈银色，心又沉了下去。  
沈昌珉却合上了手，郑允浩的指尖差点也被他收紧合拢在掌心。  
他总是做让他意外的事情，而他自己也总会相应作出计划之外的改变，好像既定之路变得没有尽头了一样。

“明天……”  
沈昌珉还没有说完郑允浩就打断了他，他要抢在他之前化解这陷入尴尬的局面，“明天上午我有通告。”  
“哦。”沈昌珉的音调低了下去，往上拉了拉衣袖，两脚踩在地上挪了挪椅子往里走，“那明天下午我们市政厅见吧。”  
郑允浩忽然意识到沈昌珉原本应该是想问他明天要不要一起去市政厅，他却会错了意，说出那样的话，沈昌珉以为他并不想和他一起去。  
郑允浩双手用力插在头发里往后撸去，站起来低声骂了句，一脚踢得自己原本坐的那张椅子摇摇晃晃转了半个圈。  
他想抓住每件事，却好像一件都抓不住似的。

距离他们离婚还有1天。


	5. Chapter 5

04.

距离他们离婚已经过去了60天

快到入席的时间了，但他却还没有来。

郑允浩指尖捏紧酒杯装作漫不经心地与人寒暄，其实并没有喝下多少。他举起酒杯，淡黄色的香槟酒体里一个个小小的气泡慢慢上浮，消失不见。透过透明的玻璃，他看到沈昌珉走了进来，他穿了浅色的西装外套，金色刘海柔软地垂在额前，他抬起纤长的手指拨到了耳后，马上就有他们共同认识的人围了上去和他说笑，沈昌珉眯着一侧眼睛笑得好像一瞬间这世上的花都开了的样子，依然是他这一年里看惯了的稚气和温柔。郑允浩心里一动，端着酒转过身去背对他，他盯着自己锃亮的鞋尖平复下狂乱的心跳，不过数秒，又回转身去搜寻他的身影——沈昌珉已经不在那里了。

“哥的西装背后压皱了。”

他听见那个轻快又带着三分调笑的声音在身后想起来的时候，血液一阵电流一样从脊椎往上窜直冲脑仁。

是啊，他是故意选了这套西装。虽然把它从衣柜里拿出来的时候发现皱了，如果他们还在一起，沈昌珉一定会替他烫到服帖。

这是他们第一次见面的时候他穿的那套，郑允浩选择带点仪式感的重逢，但内心觉得自己作为契约结束了的前夫，这种举动是否有些刻意又多余。

他装作内心平缓转过身去，目光从笔直的西裤缝一路向上直到停在了脸上，他盯着沈昌珉带了些笑意的双眼，一直到对方不好意思转开视线。郑允浩马上凑过去拥抱他拍拍他的背，不知道自己牵扯笑着的嘴角是否有一些努力过头。沈昌珉染了白金色的头发，在灯光下看起来细软顺滑，仔细看才能发现发根微微有些翘起，他嗅到了那种沈昌珉独有的气味，不是他的香水也不是什么其他的人工味道，只有离得很近的时候才可以闻到，他和他一起睡的时候也会闻到那种味道，让人安心又带着几分私密意味。

身体分开的时候，郑允浩看到沈昌珉的耳尖和脸颊有一些泛红，或许是发色的关系，他的皮肤白到几乎接近那种透着温润玉色光泽的瓷器，显得那红越发明显。他用自己的INS号加了沈昌珉，虽然他自己不怎么发却会隔三差五看看沈昌珉发了些什么，然后点开看与他评论互动和给他赞了的人，事后又觉得自己的控制欲是不是有些过分。他们已经分开了，哪怕那一年也不算真正地“在一起”过。

他看到沈昌珉和他分开后养了新的小狗，小小一个白团子缩在沈昌珉的脖颈后，沈昌珉带它去打针它对着沈昌珉龇牙，它被沈昌珉教育了趴在床底不理沈昌珉的，沈昌珉教育失败了后认命一样给它啃脚还在轻轻地笑。有一次是通告结束了后的深夜，等他躺在沙发上把首页拉了一圈后，点到自己首页看自己发的照片，忽然发现沈昌珉给他前几天的某一条INS补了个赞。他惊了一下，从沙发上翻身坐起来。

他会点开沈昌珉发的每一个视频看几遍并点赞，郑允浩从沈昌珉更新次数少得可怜的社交软件上获得他为数不多的日常分享。也有他的朋友来他的烘焙店里拍的视频，沈昌珉似乎与对方很熟悉的样子，短短几分钟说了几次我爱你。他分不清那是激动情绪之下的寒暄还是真的有点什么别的意思，他的指尖比大脑先行动，翻到了评论里的头像对上了视频里的那个人。

他有许多想装作不经意问的问题。

沈昌珉的手机里，有一张照片，一直没有发出去过，但却是他搞了好久摆拍的，他把还是小小毛绒团子的啵唧摆在玄关的柜子上，和他们之前的结婚照合照。不仅仅是郑允浩很满意这张照片以至于曾经摆得到处都是，他其实也挺喜欢这张。在他们的婚姻结束后，他把其他地方的都收了起来，唯独在玄关还留了一张。奶白色的小团子被抱到照片边一脸不解地望着他。沈昌珉觉得自己抓到了好照片，好几次都点开了郑允浩的对话框，却从来没有发送出去。对于在这段关系里，或许外人看起来他不论是名利上还是舆论上都是受益者，而他就越是不想被人这么想，所以他不会主动联系郑允浩的，他们也不是那种可以聊日常琐事的关系，虽然郑允浩一直在踩点一样给他的照片点赞，虽然他们还住在一起的时候他也曾经向郑允浩抱怨过刮三文鱼鳞很累。一个人很好，但是当你变得不再习惯一个人，有过一个可以让你任性撒娇的人，再重新回到一个人的世界，就不是那么容易了。

一桌子上也有他们各自的熟人，推杯换盏，寒暄数语。郑允浩不是不能喝，只是喝完容易上头，酒精好像是他情绪的催化剂，让他本来就不顾一切豁出去的个性更燃烧几分，他被同桌的人一怂恿，站起来振臂高呼引得一桌子都在笑闹。郑允浩的头发有点长了，后脖子热得出了汗，大约衬衫领口都湿了。他往后退了一步刚坐下，原先在身后拍照的沈昌珉快速闪回了在他身边的位置，悄悄拍了一下他的手臂。郑允浩的酒意忽然都醒了，那种酥麻像浑身过了电，他的汗或许已经迅速湿透了整个后背。他握紧了拳，指尖扣在掌心隐隐作疼才压下去了一点那种燥热。这种过分亲密的小动作，像什么不得了的开关，将时光一下子重置到两个月前。仿佛他这两个月以来做的对另一个人的依赖戒断都没有了意义。

他开始重新尝试超市的速食食品和外卖。

他不用再在半夜躲在阳台上吃冰激凌。

他可以铺开了一地的颜料和报纸搞七七八八的“创作”。

他在洗完澡后小心翼翼地擦干台盆和地板，但不会有人抱怨他了。

他买了很好看的古朴餐盘，因为沈昌珉以前说过用这个装意大利面摆盘好看一些。

他在沙发上睡了醒，醒了睡，也再也没有人会来推推他喊他去床上睡了。

郑允浩确定他处在一段结束了关系的恋爱里。

沈昌珉在那一刻过后意识到他或许做了越界的事情，还好郑允浩看起来似乎没什么波澜。他下意识就上手去拍了郑允浩，沈昌珉自己好像还没有从他们两个是一块儿的这个认知里抽出来。沈昌珉是沈昌珉，郑允浩是郑允浩。他不知道现在胸口那种无法呼吸的压迫感是不是因为想到这个有点难受，看着自己酒杯里残余的液体，意识到他今天喝得比往常都少。在众人拥着上台和新人合照的时候，他的视线又不自觉去寻找郑允浩有没有跟上来。郑允浩踏上第一节台阶就精准定位到了他，沈昌珉别开头去不再看他。他开始往身边的朋友那一侧小步挪动，郑允浩愣住了。他刚才接收到的信号好像并不是这样的，他今天还没有贴得那么紧过。沈昌珉的发尾一直修剪得平整圆润，要很仔细才能看到一些可爱的微小绒毛，他的耳朵是他的人体第一感应器官，只要被盯得久了，自己就会慢慢染上嫣红的艳色，浓得一时根本散不去。他一直都想搓一搓那耳朵，看他因为自己而浑身不好受的样子。摄影师提醒他整理头发的声音打断了他已经飘很远的神思，他撸了下跑到了另一侧的头发却仿佛没有摆对位置，沈昌珉微不可查轻叹了口气，侧过身来替他将头发轻轻撩到了该在的地方，又仔细左右检查了下他的发型。郑允浩在他手指翻上翻下的动作里，盯着他因为喝了酒而红软的嘴唇。有的人，欲念一旦起来了，会找些其他方法消散它，而郑允浩却会做各种尝试实现它，如果不曾努力，那又怎么知道不会成功。他想，大概他是很珍视和沈昌珉的关系的，以至于他不想过于草率地破坏了它。

拍完照后例行他们又聚了一堆堆聊了会儿，郑允浩根本不想装作不经意凑在有沈昌珉的地方，他几乎是表现得很直白地跟在他的身后。有人调侃说起了上个月偶然看到他一个人在红酒吧里喝酒，郑允浩双手插在口袋里没有说话，只是像往常一样爽朗大笑，他真心觉得快乐或者想要掩盖什么的时候，通常都会这样。沈昌珉歪了头想什么的样子，那些金色的细软头发滑了下来，他伸着一根手指往一侧拨过去了一些，露出了他光洁饱满的额头和思索回想着什么的漂亮眼睛。顺着露出来的修长脖颈向下，沈昌珉西装里面的内搭衬衫过于薄透了，郑允浩看得到那下面的身体，呼吸又不自觉紧促了起来。

——哥不会一个人喝酒呢，哥总是和朋友们一起。

沈昌珉轻快又平静回答了那个人，郑允浩的手在裤子里又握了拳，他说不出口他需要调整自己去面对和沈昌珉分开了的现实。他给了他高朋满座前呼后拥的印象，或许事实确实如此。但只有他自己知道沈昌珉是特别的，就像他曾经给他留的玄关灯。是一个让郑允浩温暖又安心的稳定剂。

他说不出口。

婚宴结束了后朝外走的时候，郑允浩提出让保姆车一起送沈昌珉一程，沈昌珉从手机上抬起眼，有些抱歉似的晃了晃手机——朋友说他正好路过。郑允浩噢了一声听不出什么情绪，脸上的表情却有些垮了下去。夜风起了些凉意，暖黄色的灯光下映着摇曳的树影，穿过门廊停着几排车。沈昌珉的脚步快了起来，头发顺着风肆意飞扬，郑允浩看到他跑过去的方向有一个人从车里钻了出来，他站在原地眯起眼辨认了下，是出现在沈昌珉之前那条INS里的那个男人。

——昌珉呐。

郑允浩大声叫住了他，沈昌珉停住回过头来，在月色下他看起来美得有些不真实。

那天我确实是一个人。

一个人在想很多关于你的事。

他在心里默默念了一遍却没有说出声。

——没事了。晚安。

距离他们离婚已经过去了60天


End file.
